Traitor
The following is a tutorial on the basics of treachery -- for the game mode, click here. For information on the Syndicate organization, see The Syndicate. An unpaid debt. A score to be settled. Maybe you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever the reasons, the Syndicate has selected you to infiltrate Space Station 13. Your objective is whatever the hell they tell you to do, you're not the one calling the shots here, friend. Time to put on your big boy pants, read up on your objectives and do whatever it takes. Or don't. It's up to you. The Basics After you've familiarized yourself with robusting, it’s time to start sowing discord and chaos. The first thing to note as the traitor are your objectives. They are always kept in the Notes command, and it’s a good idea to check that when a round starts because some early game spam can push your objectives off of the chat! Your Objectives For whatever reason you've decided to sell out the people you live and work with, most likely for personal gain. You will be given a number of dangerous goals by your new Syndicate employer which you must complete. Grand Theft Congratulations, this objective is either incredibly easy or impossibly difficult. Time to loot shit! You're tasked with stealing things like the Medal of Captaincy, Captain's Antique Laser Pistol, an RCD or even the goddamned AI. Generally your best bet is breaking into wherever the item is or robusting whoever has the access for his ID. See the list of High-risk items for things you might be tasked to steal. Exchange You're going to be asked to retrieve a set of secret documents held by another agent on station, and that agent will be asked the same for the documents in your own bag. If all things go well, both of you will meet up and exchange your documents. If they do, you could find yourself with a traitor buddy to work with! However... There is a small chance that either one of you could get a secret objective asking one to cheat the other guy and run off with both sets of documents. Because of this, you should think about how you want to approach the other guy. Your life could very well be in danger. Don't forget that meeting in public is just as viable as meeting in maintenance. Provided you cover the documents in something inconspicuous like a box, being surrounded by the public eye would make a good deterrent against any funny business. Whatever you do, make sure you CHECK THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE DOCUMENTS before you walk away. It's possible that he could have swapped out the documents in the folder with blank papers, or the box he just gave you was stuffed with a bomb. Assassination ''-'cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead.'' If you're lucky (you won't be), someone or something will off your target for you. In that case, congratulations! Sit back, lay low and avoid the tsunami of chaos until you make it to Centcom on the escape shuttle. Wanna tip the scales in your favor? Good on ya. There's a whole smorgasbord of ways to murder someone. You can read up on that below. Your target MUST be dead when the shuttle docks at Centcom. Don't forget that your station has experimental cloning technology that may or may not be working. Maroon A variation of Assassination where simply preventing them from escaping will also count as a success. Gives you a little more freedom in how you want to approach it. Nine times outta ten this means killing them, but you don't have to! Be creative! Destroy Another variation of Assassination, except your target will always be an AI. A little tougher than your typical target, as the AI is usually installed in a well-fortified location. It's also not as straight-forward as simply uploading a law to have it kill itself, as someone can easily just walk into the AI core and restore it back to full health. Extraction Good job, you dirty traitor you! Whatever your other objectives were, you have now successfully completed them! Now, the difficult part, getting off of the station in either the Escape Shuttle or an Escape pod. There are two main ways to go about this task, dynamic and stealth. Dynamic players are going to want to cause the damage to get the shuttle called. Stealthy players are going to want to hang back and let the station tear itself to pieces. Most players will need to combine these two ways to succeed, regardless of the escape alone modifier on the escape objective. The more people on the shuttle, the greater chance some MAD BOMBER will kill you or some dude will robust you for no reason or some horrible admin related fatality will occur. How you do this is up to you, but remember that one emag or 3 different Heads of Staff IDs will reduce the timer to 10 seconds until departure. Keep in mind that the Shuttle Brig (area of the main shuttle marked with red flooring) is designed to transport prisoners to Centcom security. You will fail this objective if you are inside when the shuttle docks at Centcom. Hijacking FUCK. The Syndicate wants you to hijack the Escape Shuttle by escaping alone. This is going to be so much more difficult. There are two basic ways to approach this problem. The first is to simply robust anyone who tries to board the shuttle. It seems easy at first, but once you're dealing with a tide of panicked crew trying to escape the singulo/changelings/malfunctioning AI the problem becomes exponentially more difficult. Your second option is to seal off the escape shuttle. Build walls in front of the windows, hack the shuttle airlocks to drop the bolts and find some way to make the rest of the shuttle inhospitable. A combination of both of these approaches can be sufficient 90% of the time. Don't forget that you can emag the shuttle's console (or swipe it with three different Heads of Staff IDs) to force the shuttle to launch after a quick 10 second countdown. Critically, an emag used on the shuttle's communications console will force the shuttle to launch before the standard three minutes have elapsed. If all goes well, give yourself a pat on the back, you did it! If not, try to figure out where it all went wrong and improve on that. Escaping alone can be nearly impossible depending on the crew and station's condition. Sometimes it was not meant to be, but regardless, the only way to keep better is to have fun and continue practicing! Martyrdom Exactly what the objective says. Die a glorious death. The key word is "glorious" -- technically you can just off yourself, you disgrace to the Syndicate, but that's no fun. Your Tools Alright, you know your objective! Time to accomplish that goal! The Syndicate treats you much better than Centcom. You have 20 Telecrystals built into your PDA itching to be spent on traitory goods. Check Syndicate Items, for a more detailed description on the goods. But don't go racing off to order those items ASAP; people are more clustered in the beginning of rounds and the AI is probably wondering how it switches cameras and the Captain is off huffing paint somewhere. Although it can be useful to get items early, holding off until you need the item also has merit, so 6 crystals don't get wasted on an emag when you find the captain's spare ID on that assistant you just killed. If you think you're at the risk of being searched by security, and you don't think you can outrun or outfight them, a good idea is to hide your traitor items in a backpack in one of the personal lockers in the locker room at arrivals or in the dorms northwest of the bar. If the item is small (such as an emag), and you'd rather hold onto it, you can hollow out a book with a pair of wirecutters and place the item inside. To recover it, just click the item in your hand. The object will fall out. Another good hiding spot for small items is in the cistern of a toilet in the locker room or the dorms. Crowbar the toilet to remove the cistern lid, click the toilet with the item you wish to hide, then crowbar the toilet again to replace the lid. Be warned that this creates a unique sound that can be heard in nearby rooms, so players who hear this and know about the trick may check the toilets to see what loot they can find. You can also hide items in a shitty smuggler's satchel underneath a floor tile, but these only hold four small items and as such are a waste of telecrystals. Illicit Access Gaining entry to areas above your clearance is an important skill. Sometimes you're looking to loot stuff. Sometimes security or another traitor is chasing you and you need to escape them. Sometimes the AI has gone mad and has locked you in a room filling with deadly neurotoxin. A collection of ways to break into places can be found here. Murder 101 Most traitors eventually have to kill someone, regardless of objectives, and knowing the right and wrong ways to do it will make or break your mission. General Tips & Advice * Always finish the job. * Aiming for the head generally causes more stuns and knock-downs than the torso. * Armor can be circumvented by aiming for areas not covered by the armor. If somebody is wearing a helmet, aim for the torso. For body armor, aim for the legs. * Know your enemy. If your target is part of the Security team or one of the Heads, expect to be fighting a heavily armed and armored opponent. If you know the target is a good fighter, it might be a good idea to use one of the less physical methods. * If you think you can kill somebody with an item, chances are you can. Even when you're sure there's no way this will kill anyone, it still might manage to. Experiment with different items and tools so that you're always a threat. * When push comes to shove, push back. Fighting in SS13 is a lot like bull fighting; a lot of running and dodging and then direct physical confrontation. Never be afraid to back off for a second and get ready for a charge. * Keep in mind that the best methods of killing are combinations of the ones listed below. * Blood on your weapons, hands, and on floor are dead giveaways that you have beat somebody up. Dispose of the weapon and/or clean them if you have the supplies or can get to a sink and/or shower. Always try to wear gloves when you kill someone. Not only does it leave your hands clean, it prevents fingerprint evidence from giving you away. * Having the element of surprise on your side ALWAYS makes for an easier murder. Don't give your opponents a chance to run away or defend themselves if you can. * If you act suspiciously, you'll be treated suspiciously. Your instinct might tell you to avoid security and try not to draw attention to yourself. This is guilty behaviour. Act casual. Be polite and engaging with people you talk to. You'll be surprised at what you can get away with when people like and trust you. Beating Typically the most readily available murder option. It involves a blunt object such as your fists, tools, toolboxes, stun batons or almost any other item in the game. ;Pros :Easy to do, weapons are readily available across the station. ;Cons :Leaves a bloody mess, armor exists, often gives them time to cry for help. ;Notes :Unless you're a robust fighter, beating is not always a viable option because it's somewhat easy to defend against. A few objects, like batons, will require harm intent. Strangulation Another simple option. Anybody who's not handcuffed can strangle somebody. ;Pros :Always available option, after you have it locked in it's GAME OVER, doesn't leave any blood ;Cons :Unless they're stunned or handcuffed, it's very easy to avoid and it leaves you in a vulnerable position, unless you quick choke. ;Notes :Strangulation is most useful against downed opponents. Tabling is a common precursor to strangling. Advanced Methods of Murder This section covers special weapon kills and environmental circumstances that may only be available in certain parts of the station. Suffocation Simple enough; while wearing internal gear, release toxic gases into a room with your opponent. ;Pros :Leaves no physical evidence besides the tank/canister, reasonably fast! ;Cons :Toxic gases can be difficult to acquire depending on your job; trapping your target presents a problem in and of itself; the area becomes contaminated until somebody comes to clean it up, and the AI will also receive an atmospheric alarm for the area and can immediately jump to a camera there making escape difficult unless you can hide in a locker or something ;Notes :Suffocation is not a good option for many parts of the station, but it's feasible to use in areas like the Engine, Toxins and the Atmos lab. Intoxication/Overdose Killing aided by medical supplies such as toxins, morphine and rejuvenators and medication like epilepsy pills. Some of these will merely incapacitate the enemy, some will do significant damage, and enough of them can be deadly. ;Pros :Readily available in the Medbay or from your uplink, leaves little physical evidence ;Cons :Takes some time to work, is most likely not deadly unless extreme doses are administered ;Notes :This method is effective to incapacitate people you've already caught if you don't have any means of handcuffing them, but unless you're a chemist what you've got is probably not effective enough to kill outright. Weapons Simple to use and are most effective when you're directly attacking the enemy. This includes swords, axes and revolvers. ;Pros :Almost a one-hit-kill, can be concealed ;Cons :Only available to the traitor, makes a bloody mess, anybody who sees you with them will assume you are the traitor, unsupressed weapons can be heard from adjacent rooms ;Notes :Very effective and efficient means to kill, but these weapons are not available to the general public so if you're caught with them it's usually game over. Spacing The act of forcing somebody out of an external airlock. The ones in the Escape Shuttle Hallway and Arrivals are all-access, meaning anyone can open these. ;Pros :Airlocks are available across the station, guaranteed kill, leaves no physical evidence ;Cons :External airlock access isn't granted to everybody :Smart opponents might be able to dodge out of the way or pull you out with them, they will probably be able to scream for help :You'll need internal equipment ;Notes :Spacing can be a plausible option for people with the proper equipment, but it can also be dangerous. Fire Very dangerous and should only be used if a dramatic death is desired. ;Pros :Very intimidating and dramatic, high chance of death, destroys the station (if that's a good thing), and leaves no physical evidence except a charred body and burnt floors. ;Cons :The equipment required to start a fire is only available in certain rooms such as atmospherics, toxins lab or the engine. It's also very dangerous to the attacker. ;Notes :Fire has high style points but it can be permanently damaging to the station and may interfere with your objective. :The singularity engine can also be used as an effective murder weapon and shares many of the pros and cons stated above, but the danger is increased tenfold. Genetic Murder Makes up a fraction of murders on SS13, but it has its advantages. ;Pros :You can change the person's identity completely, you can mask your murder as an attempt to help give them powers or do research or backup DNA, and once they're in the pod you can lock it where they have no chance to call for help or fight back. ;Cons :It's hard and generally suspicious to access the genetics lab unless you're cleared to enter. ;Notes :This method can be risky and it is generally not easy to accomplish unless you're the researcher. Baiting A fairly advanced tactic, if only because it doesn't always work and is difficult to pull off correctly. Basically, you talk Security into attacking somebody for committing some kind of crime. The crime ostensibly committed can range from breaking windows to breaking faces - it doesn't matter, they'll die for it. This can be especially useful when the Security team have proven themselves incompetent and are unlikely to challenge your accusations. ;Pros :Relieves suspicion of you (if it exists), a very good way of getting the station's legitimate members to do your dirty work, distracts Security, makes for nice RP ;Cons :Unpredictable, occasionally backfires, not always easy to pull off. ;Notes :It is great when it works, but it is also hard to pull off and risky. Make sure you always wear gloves, and try to use people's ignorance to your advantage; asking some random Assistant to hold something like a fire extinguisher for you at the start of the round, then leave it near the victim's body, for example. :Another tip-Have a good weapon on you, DON'T MAKE THINGS UP ON THE GO, have something your target can get knocked out by. Gibbing Using the chef's gibber for killing personnel. Probably the best if you're the chef, but if the corpse is knocked out, the chef won't give a shit about killing them. ;Pros :Leaves no evidence, and you can eat him to get your health back. ;Cons :Target has to be nonresponsive to gib them. Access to the kitchen is needed, or you will end up having at least one person who knows that you killed someone. Body has to be dragged to the kitchen. ;Notes :This is probably the best as chef, as it doesn't appear as traitorous. Cremation Using the crematorium is a must as a Chaplain traitor. You can also mass drive people if you don't want to cook them (obvious to anyone going to derelict). ;Pros :No chance to survive, leaves literally zero evidence if you pick up the ashes, no need to strip them down. ;Cons :You can get spotted, need to make sure the person is out cold / dead. :Crematorium destroys items completely, and doesn't leave anything behind if you don't strip them. Obvious if you mass drived them (and people going to the derelict will notice this). Careful of blood trails! :Only people with the crematorium's access can use the crematory devices. :Remember, the crematorium also destroys items! Nothing is worse than broiling the Captain and realizing that all that remains of your objective is now a scorched piece of jumpsuit. ;Notes :The mini-crossbow helps here, as does the sleepy pen. You can knock people out constantly, and pelt them with arrows until they pass out and are at your mercy. Where to Commit Murder Now that you've picked your method of slaying, you will need to pick somewhere to do this. Several obvious factors play into this decision; * Are the facilities available in this area? You obviously won't be able to push somebody into the engine from the Chapel. * How frequently does the subject access this area? Waiting in the Medbay for your target won't result to anything if he never leaves his office. * How heavily populated is the area? You won't want to kill somebody in an area like the Medbay because there is almost always somebody there. After looking over these, you can tell where you should commit the crime. Several more specific factors play into this; * How hard is the area to access? * How secluded is the area? * How much camera coverage is there? * Is the area your primary post? It would be unwise to kill somebody in the Toxins Lab if you're the only toxins researcher. On the other hand, it would be incredibly wise to kill somebody in the Toxins Lab if you're not the toxins researcher. Getting Rid of the Body Most of the methods of killing people leave behind a body (potentially)covered in evidence and more importantly able to be brought back from the dead. While the specifics of resurrection aren't important the requirements of these methods are. *Defibrillation needs a mostly intact body which has been dead less than a certain amount of time. The easiest method of rendering it impossible to defib someone is to smash their skull in a bit more thoroughly. Just keep beating/shooting them while they're dying. *Cloning requires the brain and a body to put it in. Note that it might not be the same body or they might get their identity hidden so its especially important to prevent this. All you need to keep is the brain so cutting that out should suffice. Be aware cloning can have saved scans so ensure you check *Botany is probably the most difficult to prevent but the least likely to happen. So long as Genetics is intact Botany is unlikely to start planting clone pods. Fortunately they need a blood sample from the body and RP rules(usually) protect you from blood taken from before your attack. *Robotics doesn't actually bring the dead back(they still count as dead even if borged) but most Borgs that aren't one-humaned to you are going to rat you out the moment they can speak. Fortunately they need the brain. So how do you actually prevent this? Most of the methods of killing people without leaving a body work on those who are already dead. Cutting someones brain out stops almost every method. Your common toolbox contains most of the tools you need and substitutes for the rest are in low security areas. A quick trip to cargo will get you a full set of tools or the ones you were missing, breaking a window or hopping the kitchen table will get you a knife, and breaking into the botany backroom will get you a hatchet to replace the saw. A brainless body is suspicious and bleeds everywhere so be prepared to ditch it right away. A quick disposals ride should be enough to prevent your location from being identified. You were wearing gloves right? If you have access to body bags you should use them. People ask a lot fewer questions about people using body bags in public. Expect to get stopped several times by assholes opening the bag and make sure it looks like your heading for Medbay. Toss people out of the airlock at an angle as most of the places where people check are in straight lines. By the way the proper way to space someone is to aggressive grab and throw them while they are under or in-front of the airlock. Strip people of their jumpsuit if you can't dispose of them elsewhere and hide them in a locker that locks preferably to an access that is uncommon. Remember your new access is your access plus whatever your victims access was. If all else fail dropping a mini-bomb on the body will prevent it from coming back. Getting Caught Things never go that smoothly. Getting caught is a way of life on Space Station 13 and knowing how to get out of it is very important. And the best way to do that is to lie so much you believe yourself. Lie to everyone and everything that talks to you. Agree to any searches that won't get you busted for corpses or traitor items. Do anything to deflect the blame on to others. If you run around not saying anything dragging a locker of corpses around, you will end up dead. If you drag around that locker of corpses saying you were cleaning up maintenance and you are going to give the chef some meat, you may have a chance of not getting killed. Note that your chances of this bluff being a success is shot to nothing if you get caught with any traitor items on you. As soon as that first emag or revolver is spotted, you're getting a face full of a harm baton and then the embrace of hard vacuum. Additional Notes Tip 1: GET CREATIVE Alright, here's the situation. Let's say that your objectives are to kill someone, and to escape alive. Very simple, and they give you a lot of leeway in terms of the method of assassination. This means you could kill your target in a multitude of interesting and different ways! Here's a few examples: * Challenge your target to a duel. * Kill them in an incredibly silly way, or using unlikely objects. * Be like Jigsaw, and give them a challenge in which failure ends in death. * Frame them as a traitor, by putting traitor items in plain sight and switching your fingerprints for theirs in the security database. And many more! Please note that even if you have things like steal or escape alone objectives, you can still make things fun! Try holding a hostage, or buying the escape shuttle. Tip 1-A: Use a gimmick Gimmicks can be the most fun you will have as an antagonist. Everything from tying your victims to a conveyor belt leading into the crusher and donning a Snidely Whiplash costume, to putting on a suit and tie, getting the admins to turn you into a skeleton, and building a disposals coaster into space (THE RIDE NEVER ENDS), to playing a murderer who hatches murder plots based on the victim's job (roboticist killed by a rogue cyborg, engineer thrown into the singularity, assistant toolboxed to death, etc.) can be fun for all parties involved. Tip 2: Try to avoid murderboners WARNING! WARNING! OPINION AND RANT AHEAD! Murderboning is no fun. No matter how great it might seem gunning down everyone you see, you've got to remember something. Every human you see walking around is being controlled by a real person. They probably sat down after a hard day doing whatever it is they do and said to themselves “Huh, I want to play Space Station 13. It's a fun game!” You probably did the exact same thing before you logged on. For each little pixel character you shoot in this game of 2D spessmens, you are removing a person – just like you – from doing something they find enjoyable. This is what makes SS13 different from other games. If you die in an FPS, you pop back into existence no different from before you died. In SS13, unless the body is recovered you die permanently. So please, think of who you're killing before you go on a thermal/noslip/esword frenzy. Tip 3: Ask the admins, they're here to help you Despite popular opinion, the admins are not just here to ban people and press buttons. They're here to help make the round interesting – just like you! Therefore, if you want to do a gimmick that you cannot pull off with the tools available, feel free to ask the admins if you can buy something using leftover TC. Some ideas: Centcom announcements, identity changes, surgery tools, and building materials. Another thing – if your objectives are boring, easy, or you've already completed them, you can ask for more. It's a good alternative to simply killing everything in sight if you can't think of something to do. More Tips * Having a spare ID always helps. Assistants are a dime a dozen, so it's not a bad idea to pin one on your shirt before you go about any dirty business so your real identity is not compromised. Throw some acid on your face and acquire a voice changer from your uplink, and no one will ever be able to discover who you are! That is, unless they take your DNA or fingerprint. If you don't have that, then just wear a mask and run around as unknown, using your ID to access the doors that you need. Knowing the access each job has makes certain IDs more valuable than others and should be a priority. * Emagging welded/bolted doors causes them to close permanently, they cannot be opened and can only be destroyed, use this to your advantage when 'reserving' an escape shuttle for yourself or when hiding a powersink. * There may be other traitors on the shuttle and you may be their objective to kill. Trust nobody. Also, if the round is uneventful, the admins may create new traitors with custom objectives, some of which can be a lot of fun. * As a traitor, unless you haven't engaged in any traitorous deeds, you lack Rule 1 protection. However, you are not under the jurisdiction of Rule 1 either. Short of rape, or intentionally crashing the server, you can do whatever you please. Even More Tips * Emag any Janiborg you can for their infinite lube reserves. They are also very effective thieves due to being able to pick up items with their trash bag. Emag one, tell it to bring you the AI Upload board and a module of your choice from the Upload Chamber, etc. * You can force the AI to call the shuttle by throwing an EMP grenade near it's core; it has a 15% chance to do so though.Or alternatively, release the tesla which usually makes a bee-line for the AI (if you haven't given it prior prompting via a beacon...) * Store dead bodies on the Toxins Test Site. Nobody will ever find them. * Security cameras see as far as you do (7 tiles). This means that if you can't see a regular camera, it can't see you. X-ray cameras see through walls. You can differentiate the curved protrusion on the side. * Having a bomb in your backpack and setting it off while in a sleeper, will blow up all the shut and the sleeper, but leaving you perfectly unharmed. * If you inject a good power cell with plasma, it'll explode and create a hole in space when it is used for anything. * Light switches can be used to sabotage a room if you inject plasma into the light bulbs. Also works if there is a power outage. * An emagged Medibot will flat out murder anyone who stands still. Good combo with an emagged Beepsky. * When you take something from your bag, or put something in it, it creates a message that everyone around you gets. How far this message goes depends on the size of your item. Here's a cheat sheet: **If the item can't be placed into a box, then when you put it in your bag it'll show to everyone that can see you. **If the item can be placed into a box, then when you put it in your bag it'll only show to people who are directly next to you. **This also means that only the people next to you can see what you put into your box, as the box uses the same code as the bag. There are also a few exceptions, like the e-bow, that don't show any message at all. * Fake Mustaches conceal your identity as well as a gas mask or helmet. * An agent card, which can be used to make you untrackable by the AI, can also scan other IDs to copy their access, producing no special message for spectators: you can do it pretty much anywhere in full view of everyone. Have fun standing in the HoP's line by queuing up behind someone with large amounts of access and copying that access on the diagonal while the ID is placed on the table. Also scanning two cards with an agent card give the agent card the permissions of both, you can create a ghetto captains ID with a few low level ID's you just find laying around. * If you grab someone and use them on a open toilet, drownign them via swirly will take creativity however. If it is closed, it slams the affected person into the toilet seat. * The chameleon projector can be used to dodge shots, just run with it in your and spam it to have bolts go over you. **A hilariously effective use of the cham projector is something slippery, like the clown's PDA or a banana peel. WILD CLOWN MATERIALIZES. **You can't drag items that are people with cham projectors on, giving you a way to check an item without immediately sending the cloaker into a panic. **Floorbots won't try to collect people disguised as floor tiles or metal **While pretending to be an item you can move out of closets without opening them. This is useful if you've accidentally been locked in a closet while guised **Pretending to be an item in space gives you perfect movement, but you'll still die of exposure if you're not prepared **If you ghost your catatonic body will remain cloaked **You can cloak as things in the holodeck and use them elsewhere on the station, no one ever suspects the beachball. **You can wrench apart a table or rack and rebuild it under you and disguise for a more convincing ploy. **Item cloaked people are immune to the mass driver **Hiding as an item in a doorway will let the door close harmlessly on you, giving total concealment. **Buy an uplink implant, if you get brigged buy a projector and inspire the wild goose chase of the century as you hide there. If sec is being meta shitlords they'll probably assume there's a cult about due to the lack of evidence of any escape route besides a straight up teleport. * Glass shards can be “prepared” to be 15 damage pocket-fitting weapons: **Throw them against the wall. Each time you do it, there is a 20% chance the force will change to 15. Otherwise it will change to 4 **Test it on yourself with a health analyzer until you notice yourself taking 15 damage. **Melee damage on the shard will not change if you don’t throw it. * No-Slip syndie shoes are the most cost effective thing you can possibly buy, and probably the most powerful thing you can purchase. * You can change the timer on C4 to be extremely high, it tops out at 60000 seconds (1000 minutes = 16.7 hours). Scare the ba-jesus out of someone by planting irremovable C4 that will probably never detonate or hang a live explosive on your wall for a stylish conversation piece. * The entirety of Disposals can easily be routed into space in certain maint areas, and you need only stun and drag people to a disposal bin to instantly kill them. Disposals can be a very potent weapon if used correctly, and there are plenty of correct ways. You just need to find them. * Putting a tracking beacon in space makes the hand teleporter a instantly lethal weapon instead of a convenience. * A banana peel slip is long enough to quickchoke someone.... not as devastating as it once was, but they'll be down for the count unless someone assists them. * Targeting the eyes with a flashlight and attacking someone with it will cause their screen to flash white for a moment... This works on cyborgs as well, and can be used to blind and seriously inconvenience them if you don't have access to a flash and have someone to assist you in beating them to death. * Lockers do not protect from space and atmosphere. So stun-locker-weld-space is a valid strategy. * When security is chasing you, occasionally do a 180° and sprint back past them. If they’re space lagging enough, they won’t see you run by. This is especially effective if you’re being chased by the dreaded security mob, mainly because such mobs have a pack mentality. If you manage to throw off one officer, chances are good someone will follow him as well. Also, unless they are right on your ass, close doors you go through and open doors you don’t. People will chase open doors if they lose a visual on you. Also, tasers can’t go through doors and you can’t open a door during its closing animation, which can give you another extra second to duck into a maintenance tunnel. * There's an ID console near arrivals. If you get all-access when you really shouldn't, you should use this to make extra ID's to stash somewhere for when Sec inevitably takes your original ID. * Shoving a corpse into a locker or body bag or buckling to a chair/roller bed then dragging that object about leaves no blood trail. * Shooting syringes of black slime juice works and will turn the person into a slime. Combine this with that one icy reagent or a docility potion and bam, you just murdered someone. * Diamond drills can break through r-walls in record time. * Have an agent ID and a voice-changer mask? Why not use it to make that guy you murdered blame somebody else! Or, make him say he's committing suicide! HoP traitors (or equivalent) with a voice changer can impersonate anyone they want without even having to buy an Agent ID, all from the comfort of his or her own office or even they're own escape pod. * You should hide off cameras when impersonating someone with a non-Agent ID, as the AI can track you. * You can always turn that Box of Spare IDs into a Box of Fake IDs, find a nice place in maint.... * If you ever need a place to hide something make a false wall to the balloons secret spot and put the stuff into that area to get later when the heat has died down. All you need to worry about is some-body wanting a balloon and finds a ton of weapons or something else instead. For extra points use the secret spot right by sec for the irony if they ever find out. ADDED: You can also use the little construction area next to security if you don't mind a little damage. Few people check there unless there happens to be a powersink/hidden comms console. * NOBODY expects freedom implants. * You can delete your fingerprints from the security records. It's better to re-forge them or swap them with someone else's however. * Nobody checks the lockers in the locker room. Like, ever. And you need a fairly high level of ID to open lockers that aren't already coded to a specific PDA, so no worries about Joe Schmoe Assistant running in and stealing your hand tele. * Boxstation? Here's how to quickly and easily disable tcomms permanently (99% of the time) as a traitor, at the cost of four telecrystals: from in front of the Incinerator door, go 4 tiles south and slap a block of C4 to your right. Equip internals while you wait for it to go off. This will destroy the telecomms APC, which will depower comms. Nobody will be able to use headsets. With your internals on obviously, deconstruct/slap a second block of C4 on the hub in the middle of the room. If you didn't get tased and then lasered and dragged out onto a solar by an engineer who's packing, you will be able to enjoy your disabled comms and everyone walking around with constantly broadcasting station bounced radios in their pockets. ADDED: Destroying the hub does stop communication through headsets on the station. Do note that a competent engineer can still repair your damage. * How to get to the Captain’s Quarters through disposals: There is a disposals tunnel outside the mining dock. Just weld and then wrench the sorting pipe, then right-click it once it's free and click flip. With a bit of luck, it'll be facing the opposite way. Wrench and weld it. Any disposal "upstream" from that pipe will now take objects and people to the HoP's office. I like to break into the construction area above tcomms, because it has a disposal in-between the pipe you need to flip to get into the captain's office and the previous one we flipped. To get into the Captain's office, you need to crowbar the floor here below the teleporter, then weld, wrench and flip the pipe. When the arrow is pointing right, wrench and weld the pipe and lay the floor tile back over it. Any disposal "upstream" from there will take you to the captain's office. The rest will take you to the HoP's. The only question is, if there's no ID and no hand tele, how do you get out before security gets there? * Emagging a comms console with captain access allows you to contact the syndicate. If the Gods are feeling kind, you can Use this to demand new objectives, which they will often give you more telecrystals to help you do this. * E-swords and circular saws can be used to make sawn-offs. Eswords can also cut cakes, pizzas and light cigars. * You can't get out of package wrapped lockers. I don't even know if you can resist out of them. * Spaced bodies can husk, but it's not terribly quick. Burned bodies husk much better. * You can free people from perma without using space. ADDED: If you go through brig maint, get through the window and grill near where they keep Sec's atmospheric canisters. Walk up near evidence, cut down the evidence R-wall, Go over to the wall that is behind the table in perma, make it into a hidden wall. Wrench the table and Tada! Sneak in and out of perma while only having to worry about the AI! * The AI cannot examine anything except things it can see in its chamber. It can take pictures of you to see what's in your hand however. * You can uncuff yourself while in a disposal unit. * You can strip someone's pockets without a message appearing, if they don't move during it, otherwise they'll get a message that says their pockets are being touched. * You can take out a combat mech with just an axe if you circle it well enough. Since they turn around slowly and must face you to fire, they can't do shit. The only issue is getting close enough. Also, if you intend to give someone a combat mech (not yourself) stick on a bunch of mech beacons and build yourself an exosuit computer. If they start to rampage, EMP all the beacons and ruin their mech. Then laugh at them and smash their face in real good. * Every PDA holds a pen by default. Remove it and store your sleepy pen/e-daggers there if you take it. No one carries pens in their bag. * Are you a traitorous sort lucky enough to have HoP-level access? Don't want security on your dick? CLOSE THE POSITIONS. An understaffed security team is a shit security team. * Latex gloves don't stop you from leaving your fingerprints everywhere. They leave partial prints. * Strapping a man to a chair while throwing floor tiles at him, is a surprisingly quick death on his part. * If your objective is to steal the nuke disk, steal the pinpointer as well. The reason should be self-evident. * The suspicious toolbox does fifteen damage instead of ten, making it as strong as a circular saw or a null rod. * Borgs are always stunned by flashes, but the amount of time they're stunned varies. * Grenades can be activated from backpack with mousetraps. * Suit Storage Units can hold any type of space suit, even hardsuits. You can hide bodies in them and nobody will ever think of checking there. You can even hack SSUs to burn somebody to a crisp. * The nuke blocks projectiles. * Black gloves are fireproof. That means you can take whatever lights you want without getting burned. They also half the damage you take from electric shocks. * Pulse rifles can actually break tables, racks, girders, and pretty much anything, provided you aim at it with your mouse. Except airlocks. But if you have a pulse rifle chances are airlocks won't matter for you. * You can accomplish most non-murder objectives by asking nicely. * EMPs silence headsets. * You can dip a cig in anything. Dip a cigar in plasma, the person who lights it will be gibbed (normal cigs won't do as much damage). * Reverse pickpocketing doesn't produce a message for people you try it on (unless it fails). You can reverse pickpocket minibombs onto people. You can start the timer on the minibomb after you start the pickpocket attempt but before it's actually placed. At point blank range, the minibomb gibs provided the target has no protection. Go forth and explode pants. * You can make an improvised explosive (IED) with basic materials. What you'll need: **Soft drink can, Igniter, a Welding fuel tank, and a cable coil. **Igniter ---> Space Cola (filled with welding fuel) ---> improvised explosive assembly --> click on a welding fuel tank --> cables ---> improvised explosive assembly (filled) **Should be all set. Oh, and it can gib dead people, if exploded on their body, and the explosion doesn't expose blown tiles to space. It also destroys dead borg's bodies so you can get the MMI. * One very important note about IED's blast radius is that it can destroy an APC one tile away. Meaning an IED in the windoor square in front of the AI can destroy its apc and render it incapable of shunting or really doing anything at all. * You can use an IED on an r-wall to skip most of the steps of disassembling an r-wall. * Got perma access? Try to slip a fully loaded toolbox in perma bathroom or hide an emag inside of the back of the toilet. * You don't need to steal the blueprints to complete your objective, you can instead take a picture of it and it will count as successfully stealing it. * "Steal plasma" is just the most easy objective; Grab a emergency O2 tank or an air tank, stuff it in a public scrubber until it's empty. Grab 10 sheets of metal, go to incinerator, make canister, attach canister to port, activate plasma valve, stuff tank into can, set pressure to max, open, wait, close, remove, win/die because you used it for internals. * EMPing a cloning pod turns the clone into a slurry of blood and meat chunks. In case you've got access to ground iron and uranium and REALLY need the guy getting cloned to not get cloned. * Simply changing your hairstyle can be enough to throw security off your trail if they only caught a glimpse of you. Especially if you have hair that really stands out. * A strategy to win Cuban Pete: ** If your magic is less than 5, charge. ** If your health is less than Pete's, and your turtle value is less than 3, heal. ** Otherwise, attack. ** Healing increases your turtle value by 1. ** Attacking or charging your magic reduces your turtle value by 1. ** Pete will attack you for more damage if your turtle value is greater than 3. ** This technique gives you a win/loss ratio of about 1.7 on average. If your health is ever below 7, restart the game (screwdriver the arcade machine to restart). ** Also, once you get Pete to low health, be aware that he can steal your magic. This can result in your death easily, such as if you heal at 5 magic using up 3, and then he steals 2, bringing you to 0 and gibbing you. * RIG suits can carry a Jetpack in its Suit Slot, it still needs to be on your back to work, however you can carry it around without anyone seeing. * Exo nuclear reactor radiation hits targets in 8 tile radius, get three exonuclear reactors for becoming walking radioactive catastrophe! Don't forget radiation suit, huh. * If you're looking to hijack a shuttle and have spare space in your inventory, the fastest way to lock people out long enough to emag it without warning is to drop two reinforced tables in one airlock passage just before it docks after bolt-nolight-emagging the other airlock passage(s). Results may vary in places with more than 2-3 doors. ADDED: Five out of Five robusters agree - The surest way to escape alone is preventing anyone from boarding and emagging the console. Murderboning never works, and subverting the AI relies on the AI not being shit - Inconsistent & risky. * Tip: Bullets pass through windows, but not Grilles. Lasers and disablers pass through windows and grilles. Electrodes are blocked by both windows and grilles. * You can shoot a window with a laser (I.e, Click the window) to shoot at the window, rather than through the window. Doing this is faster than almost every other method, comparable in speed to deconstruction. * You can steal flashes from mounted flashers by using wirecutters. This will disable the flasher until a replacement flash is installed. * You can destroy canisters by attacking them. Usually I'll use a welder, which also lights the plasma on fire after it escapes. Very useful for traitoring. It's stupidly easy to escape alone just by releasing some plasma at escape a few minutes before the shuttle arrives. Also fire will destroy canisters the same way, so a fire in Toxins storage is REALLY bad. ADDED: Keep in mind that it doesn't destroy then release the plasma. It'll actually explode like a small bomb. So if you're trying to make an inferno, let the can empty THEN light it, so you don't put your own fire out with vacuum. * Bombing/deconstructing the engineering SMESes will almost always result in the engine becoming loose. * Spraying someone with welder fuel or alcohol on someone who's smoking a cigarette/cigar will set them on fire. Same applies to lit welders. Especially awesome since unlike other methods for setting someone on fire spraying does not show in the chatbox and it can be done from quite a few tiles away, or with unexpected items like pepper spray. ADDED: It also works with a active esword, as a poor antag found out once. * You only need maint access to make single tank bombs, on any map. Get a large airtank, any igniter assembly, a wrench and a welder. Remove the air in the airtank with an airpump, then add some plasma and oxygen from the incinerator room(may need some pipe re-wrenching depending on the map), add a hot gas, then attach the igniter assembly and weld a hole in the bomb. Experiment with the mix, I've seen 1,2,4 sized explosions(which is syndicate minibomb size) but I am sure you can make even bigger ones. * Instead of just cutting the wires for the vault, you can just grab a toolbox, ointment, and one of them budget insulated gloves and break in from the window. Only on box though. Double Agents? So you're a double agent. This mode functions a bit differently from normal Traitor in that it's an absolute clusterfuck you are assigned another double agent to kill! However, this means that there's also a double agent out to kill YOU! You need to kill a double agent while not being killed yourself. Some uplink items, like the bomb, are unavailable in this mode. You, of course, won't be *told* it's a Double Agent round but you can easily meta it from the number of objectives you have. Category:Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Guides